bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Monkey Money
Monkey Money ( in BTD5, in BTD6) or MM is the secondary currency in Bloons Tower Defense 5 and Bloons Tower Defense 6. The player can earn it by completing tracks or buy it in sets ( 10 or $1.99 USD minimum). Once you complete a track and get Monkey Money, and you complete the same track on the same difficulty again, you receive 20% of the original reward. If you load a game that you previously finished, you are unable to get another reward. As of now, Monkey Money can buy Special Agents, Powers (BTD6), play tracks with the Extreme Difficulty level, buy land for and build/upgrade Specialty Buildings, unlock Fast Track Mode, and buy single-use Premium Upgrades. Currently there are 3 Extreme Difficulty tracks, Bloontonium Lab, Tar Pits & Main Street. Updates involving Monkey Money BTD5 *An update was released on Jan 19, 2012 that added a Treasure Chest to the game's main menu that, once clicked, gives the player a random amount of Monkey Money once a day (if you have a Ninja Kiwi account). You can also earn Monkey Money by completing Special Missions. *An update was released on Jan 27, 2012 that added the ability to earn Monkey Money for completing Daily Challenges. *An update was released on April 23, 2012 that added the ability to earn Monkey Money by 20% reward instead of original reward (100% reward) for replaying all Tracks. *On April 26, 2012 there was a update for double Monkey Money. You would get double monkey money every time you win a game, Daily Challenge or Special Missions. You also get double from the treasure chest. This ended April 29, 2012. *An update was released on the July 12, 2012, that allowed for a Treasure Chest Monkey Money reward multiplier. *Double Monkey Money came again from August 25, 2012 to August 27, 2012. *Double Monkey Money came yet again from October 4, 2012 to October 7, 2012. *Double Monkey Money came a fourth time from October 25, 2012 to October 28, 2012. *Double Monkey Money came a fifth time from December 19, 2012 to January 8, 2013. *(Bloons Tower Defense 5 Mobile only) On April 18, 2013, this is the first time Double Monkey Money came. *Double Monkey Money came a second time for iOS from July 3, 2014 to July 7, 2014. *During the Christmas season of 2015, Double Money came again for Flash. *Double Monkey Money came again on 23rd March 2016 and ended on 30th March 2016. *(BTD5 Mobile only) April 1st 2018 was another Double Monkey Money day, to celebrate the Easter season. BTD6 TBA Obtaining BTD5 Playing a Game The player can obtain Monkey Money by playing a game. Below is an example involving Beginner Tracks. However, if a player already has completed a game mode in a specific track, the reward will divide by 5. Daily Prize The player can also obtain Monkey Money from playing BTD5 daily. The more they play, the higher the reward is. Spending Monkey Money can be used for building Specialty Buildings, hiring Special Agents and purchasing one-time Premium Upgrades. Also every play of Extreme Difficulty tracks costs Monkey Money. There is a game option, which requires some Monkey Money in order to unlock. BTD6 Playing a Game tba Daily Prize tba Spending tba Trivia *It looks like an American dollar bill in real life, except they have a monkey (apparently named George Monkeyton) on them. **George Monkeyton is a pun on George Washington, the first president of the United States. *It's much easier to get Monkey Money on BTD5 Deluxe/Steam, as many rewards are twice what they are on the online version in addition to four times the reward for Special Missions. *Speaking of BTD5D, you can get permanent premium upgrades by using Monkey Money instead (Though much more expensive) *In iOS versions of BTD5, the player can get Monkey Money by opening the chest everyday. **If the player goes to their devices settings, then Date and Time, they can change the date. Changing the date makes the iOS or Steam version of TD5 think that it is a new day, so the player can then open the chest multiple times everyday, giving the player "Unlimited Monkey Money." ** However if you do this and set the time back to normal the chest cannot be used until the actual "day" comes. Category:Currency Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile